Kopeke
Kopeke was a Ko-Matoran ice carver who later became the chronicler. He was a champion of the Huai Snowball Sling and was a member of the Ko-Koro Kolhii Team. History Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Kopeke worked a variety of jobs, including being a messenger and a chute station attendant. When Makuta Teridax attempted to take control of Metru Nui, he placed all the Matoran in spheres which caused them to lose their memories. Kopeke and the other Matoran were rescued by the Toa Metru however, and were taken to safety on the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui In Ko-Koro, Kopeke became a renowned ice carver, creating ice bridges and sculptures in honor of Toa Kopaka. Some time after the Toa of Ice's arrival, Kopeke was monitoring the Ta-Koro Guard's outpost at the North March when it was attacked by Rahi; the Ta-Matoran were massacred, and Kopeke himself was frozen inside a solid glacier of ice. Fortunately, a wandering Matoran named Takua arrived with a Heat Stone he had salvaged from the ruined outpost, and saved Kopeke from an icy death. Later, his talent for carving came in handy when he was asked to be a member of the Chronicler's Company, which helped the Toa Mata by defending the Kini-Nui from Rahi attacks while the Toa went below to confront Makuta. When the Matoran of the Company had to pass through a gate to reach the Kini-Nui, Kopeke quickly sculpted a key from a nearby icicle. .]] During this time, Kopeke also competed in the Huai Snowball Sling. After the conflict with the Bohrok-Kal, Kopeke was rebuilt along with the other Matoran into a stronger form. His mask was broken during Kohlii practice, and was replaced with a new one, a powerless Noble Matatu, to honor Turaga Nuju. Hahli met Kopeke during the Great Kohlii Tournament, and attempted to engage in conversation with the Ko-Matoran; however, Kopeke, true to form, saw no reason to speak to her. Return to Metru Nui After an ancient gateway to Metru Nui was discovered, the Matoran returned there and began to rebuild the city, which had been badly damaged in the Great Cataclysm. When Hahli became a Toa, Kopeke was appointed as the new Chronicler. When Makuta took over the universe, Kopeke was among the many rebels who did not submit to his rule. Near the start of Makuta's reign, Kopeke found himself in Karzahni in a team led by Tahu and consisting of himself, "Guardian", Lariska, Johmak, and Krahka. Kopeke witnessed the death of Guardian and the team was promptly discovered by an army of Exo-Toa. They were then saved by Onua. Later, after Makuta was critically injured, Kopeke joined forces again with other former members of the Chronicler's Company to help other denizens of the dying Matoran Universe evacuate Makuta's ruined body onto Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna He and the other Matoran later evacuated the Matoran Universe and he is now living on Spherus Magna. Personality On the surface, Kopeke was considered cold and aloof even by Ko-Matoran standards; he rarely ever spoke, and his outward attitude rarely came close to friendly. However, in reality he was merely shy, and his silence was due to him being tentative to engage in conversation. Despite this, he was still a loyal friend, and his skill in ice carving was unmatched. Alternate Universe ''The Kingdom'' In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Kopeke retained his job as a Chronicler, and made sure that a Wall of History was constructed in every district in the Kingdom of the Great Spirit. Set Information *Kopeke was a small set in 2003; his set number was 8581. *Kopeke contained 25 pieces. *Kopeke is unique among the 2003 Matoran because he had never had a set in 2001 and to date has never been re-released in a new form. Trivia *Kopeke was chosen over Taipu to become the Chronicler of Metru Nui by BIONICLE fans. *On the back of his instruction sheet in 2003, it showed Tahu Nuva, Tahnok-Kal and Turahk. *Kopeke means "be cold" in the Maori Language - fitting for both his element and personality. *In the game files of MNOLG, Kopeke is referred to as "Comrade Kopeke". *When he was finally released as a set in 2003, the sand blue in his '01 color scheme was changed to dark gray; this was presumably to distinguish him more from Matoro, who had the same color scheme prior to the change. It also fit with the pattern of each element having two different mask colors for the sets. External Links *http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/4203550.pdf fi:Kopeke Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:Komau Wearers Category:Matatu Wearers